


Time of Death: March 18th, 2013, 12:02 pm

by maggiemarge (orphan_account)



Series: Time of Death [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Someones gonna DIE, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, i still love run-on sentences y'all, non-graphic discussion of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maggiemarge
Summary: And we're back.





	1. 6:35 pm

Barbara is gonna so pissed off at me. This morning, she specifically told me not to go out after work, but it's Saint Patty's Day. I can't just sit at home after spending all day doing inventory in a fucking grocery store. I'm getting wasted tonight. A good old-fashioned flashback to my college days. I'm walking to my car, fumbling to get my keys out of my pocket, when my phone starts ringing loudly. My hand slips and the phone and keys both fall out onto the pavement.

"Fuck!" I curse loudly. Please don't be cracked, please don't be cra- it's fucking cracked. Goddamnit. Just what I fucking need. Whatever, I'll just get drunk enough to ignore the fact that the whole goddamn world is out to get me. I wipe the dirt and grime off of my phone and see a voicemail notification from my college roommate, Benny.

"Hey Justin, are you still at work? I thought you clocked out at 6:30! We're heading over to 'Joel's' to get trashed, man. I know it's a Sunday and Barbs probably wants you home, but just come out with us for like, an hour. Travis has this new friend that's bringing some top-shelf shit. Apparently, he's really chill. Just meet up with us, it'll be fun!"

He didn't need to convince me; I'm already driving, on my way to the bar. I'll call my girlfriend when I get there, and tell her that there was a big spill at the store, so I'm working overtime to clean it up. Damn, she is really going to be so pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love it when men forego normal communication skills in favor of lying? :)


	2. 7:13 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drugs + vampires = a real gay time had by all

The bar is packed, which is not unexpected for today, but still. I've never seen it this crowded. Hordes of drunk college kids and a few older people are clustered inside. The music is louder than loud, and it's impossible to see more than a few feet in front of me. I've all but given up hope of finding my friends when a body comes smashing into my side, knocking me over. Beer spills all over my shirt and I'm about to start yelling at the asshole when I look up and see Benny's wide grin and glazed eyes.

"Benny, you _fucking asshole_. You got high without me?" I'm actually pretty pissed, but I'm trying not to let it show. People get weird around me when I get angry, like I'm the Hulk or something. Benny grabs my arm and pulls me off the floor, brushing the dust off of my shirt.

"You took forever to get here man! Travis' friend still has some shit. Go smoke it outside before you flip out man," Benny points over to a corner booth where Travis is sitting with a dark-haired man. He looks out of place. There's just something different about him.

"Dude, how old is that guy? Why is he selling to 23 year olds?"

"He's like 30 or 34 or... I don't fucking know! Can you stop being so freaking paranoid all the time?"

I flip him off and walk away. As I push through the crowd to get to the booth, the man looks up at me and we make eye contact. A shock hits the back of my neck and electricity shoots down my spine. Crap, the last time I felt this was with that RA from my dorm, Mitchell.

No, I'm not thinking about that. That's in the past. Just dumb college mistakes.

The man smirks as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking about. When I arrive at the table, Travis looks up at me. Jesus, he's even more out of it than Benny. He says- or rather, slurs, "Heeyyy, Justiee! This is my friend, Jared... no, fuck, it's not..."

"Jerry," the man smoothly cuts in, holding out his hand. I introduce myself, shake his hand, and find that Jerry is even stronger than he looks. Another bolt of lightning travels down my spine. As I move to sit, Jerry stops me, "No, no, lets go out back. Your friends said you were looking to relax a bit?"

That sounded like an innuendo... Shit, not that I would notice or care! College mistakes.

I'm sure my face is red as a tomato, but I still try to play it cool, "Y-yeah man, let's go." We leave Travis to his slurring and Benny to his dancing, and walk towards the back exit. Jerry is behind me and I can feel his eyes on me. When we reach the door, he reaches around me, to hold it open for me.

No sparks, no sparks, no spa- there's the sparks, goddamnit. Everything about this guy is so much like Mitchell. The eyes, it's the eyes. I think back to that time in my life. It's like I was a different person with Mitchell. He was so... in control.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jerry looks at me with concern and I see him moving to put his hand on my arm.

I step back, abruptly, "I'm fine, man."

He laughs, "I'm not going to hurt you, Justin. Do you want a spliff or a regular joint?" He waits for my answer with amusement in his eyes. I'm being ridiculous. Because of one college mistake, I act like every guy is a ticking time bomb. Everyone's always telling me that I need to relax.

"Sorry, I don't usually hang out with strange men in back alleyways," I say. Jerry's amused smile turns into a full grin. "Wait! No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I don't do that! And that's not what this is! So... yeah. Um, I'll take a spliff... Thanks." I rub the back of my neck, embarrassment plainly written across my face. Jerry just smiles at me and pulls out a shiny cigarette case. He's handing me a spliff from the case and that _motherfucking electricity_ fires off _again_ as our hands touch. This is probably all in my head. I'm acting really stupid. Barbara is always telling me how I perceive things wrong and then start problems.

Shit, Barbara!

"Fuck, can you hold on for a sec? I have to call my girlfriend; I totally forgot!" I'm already scrambling to find my phone in whichever pocket I left it in.

Jerry tilts his head, catching my eye, and he pauses for a moment, then, "...Girlfriend?"

I immediately get annoyed, "Yes, as in the girl that I'm dating. _Why_?"

He just laughs, "Nothing, nothing. Go call your-" he pauses to chuckle again, "- _girlfriend_. I'll keep this warm for you." He gestures to the spliff. Fuck this guy. He knows exactly what he's doing. Fuck him and his stupid innuendos and his dumb hair and his piercing eyes... And fuck him for making me notice his piercing fucking eyes! I glare at him as I pull my cellphone out of my inside jacket pocket.

It goes to voicemail. "Hey baby, I, uh," I pause to look back at Jerry, and he's just watching me. I lower my voice, "There's an emergency at the store and I'm working overtime to fix it. I won't be back until later. Love you, Barbs. Bye."

I walk back over to Jerry and he's laughing at me again. Mitchell always used to laugh at me, and it made me feel like I was a child. I hated it, but a part of me kinda liked it too. Jerry hands me the spliff and I put it in between my lips.

"Everything alright with the missus?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I mumble, "Uh, do have a lighter?" Jerry pulls a lighter from his pocket and I hold out my hand expectantly. Instead, he ignores my outstretched palm, and moves closer to me. I pull back until I'm leaning against the brick wall of the bar and he stops, almost toe to toe with me. My eyes flick down to his lips, involuntarily, and he leans in. How is he gonna kiss me with a spliff in my mouth?

A flame erupts between us, and I jump. He's lighting the end, with one arm leaning against the wall, next to my head. "Inhale," he says, so close to me, in a calm voice, "You do know how to smoke right?" I nod, and breathe in until the cherry catches and the spliff burns freely. Jerry pulls away and I find myself wanting him to come back, to come closer. The weed is already hitting me. Has it been that long since I smoked? He watches me as I take the first couple of puffs, then I hand it to him.

Jerry smokes the way does everything else. Meticulously, with powerful breaths, and an innate sense of control. He doesn't cough, he doesn't even look like he needs to breathe. His mouth opens slowly, and the thick smoke drifts out, curling in the air. I watch it, watch his mouth. Benny was right, this is top-shelf shit because I am already blazed and I've barely smoked anything. Jerry hands the spliff back to me and we finish it in silence.

He's watching me watch him, and I'm too high to care. I want him to kiss me. Maybe he actually likes me. Maybe he won't be like Mitchell. Maybe I don't have to pretend, just for tonight.

It is a holiday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't repress your sexualities kids.


	3. 9:48 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alcohol + predators = a not safe situation

The room is so bright. I haven't been cross-faded in years and I'm freaking loving it. Everyone is dancing and yelling as I stumble over to the bar to order another shot. I'm sitting on a stool, trying to get the bartender's attention, when a strong arm moves past my head, gesturing him over. I look up and Jerry is right there, standing over me, and all I can think is _holy shit, he's so hot_. The music must be blaring, but I can't hear anything. All I can do is watch Jerry's mouth moving. He's saying something to the bartender, then he nods, smiles, and _finally_ , looks down at me. Why was I pissed at him earlier? He's been so nice the whole night.

"-you hear me, Justin?" Crap, he's been talking to me, and I've just been staring at him. I look up at him blankly. His left hand is rubbing my arm, and it feels so good. He smiles at me and says, "I think I might get out of here after this round. Do you need me to drive you home? You're not exactly looking too sober, kid."

"Yeah sureee... I wan-wanna dance first, though," I say, barely speaking coherently. Two shots are placed on the bar in front of us and Jerry picks them up, handing one to me. We clink glasses and down the putrid, dirt-tasting alcohol. Tastes like ass. Not that I would know. I must be making a face because Jerry leans over the bar and grabs a lime wedge, puts it in his mouth, sucking lightly, then reaches over to put it in my mouth.

"Suck," he orders, and I do. My lips wrap around the lime and I let the sour liquid cut through the taste of the cheap tequila. Jerry's eyes darken and he slowly pulls the fruit away, a string of saliva still connecting it to my mouth. He drops it on the bar, then wipes his thumb over my slick bottom lip. His fingers are rough, like he works with his hands, and his eyes are hungry.

He looks starved for... _something_ ; he looks like he wants to eat me up.

Something cuts through the drunken haze in my mind, just as Jerry's leaning in, and I suddenly pull back. This is dangerous. I have a girlfriend, I can't be doing this. I look up at him and for a moment, his eyes flash, then he's back to smiling. "I-I can't... I'm sorry," I mutter, and move to stand up. The room spins and my vision gets blurry.

Jerry shifts so that I'm between him and the bar. "Let me drive you home. You can't drive like this," he's saying. My mouth opens and all that comes out is slurred gibberish. I can't see anything clearly, except Jerry. His hands are all over me, in my pockets, until he finds my keys, and then he fits his arm around my waist, and begins steering me towards the door.

"W-wait. I have to... have to say bye to Ben and Trav."

He's barely paying attention to me, "Just call them when you get home." I'm pulled closer and led outside, where Jerry stops and looks at me expectantly. I sway and try to move away. His grip on my waist gets tighter. "Your car. Where is it?"

"I don't think... I don't want to go."

"Justin, tell me where your car is, so that I can get you home to your girlfriend."

Right. Jerry is trying to help me and I'm just being difficult. "Um... It's over there," I say, gesturing to my car parked on the street. He leads me over and beeps open the car. His hand is rubbing my side and he puts me into the passenger seat, leaning over me to buckle the seatbelt. When he's done, he doesn't lean back all the way, just stays a couple inches from my face. His hand moves up to stroke my face, and I lick my lips. His eyes move down to watch the action, and his hand doesn't move. The streetlights are swimming and my vision is getting dimmer.

The last thing I see is Jerry's eyes close as he leans in to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all actually comment, maybe I'll write in some sexy time... just saying ;)


End file.
